Corazonada
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Lois esta tras de una nota, pues sabe que ocurre "algo extraño" en ese lugar... //Xover con The Dark Knight// Lois Lane & Bruce Wayne //


**Corazonada**

-Si alguien me viera en este lugar… bueno… sería un escándalo sin proporciones Lois…

-Shhhh ¡cállate Bruce! –Le dijo la castaña mientras se agachaba un poco más y seguía espiando con sus infrarrojos cortesía del General Lane –Nadie tiene que verte si te mantienes bien escondido, y guardas silencio

-Lois no creo que haya necesidad de tanto mis…

-¡Shhh! -repitió Lois dando un manotazo al aire.

-De tanto misterio –continuó el bajando la voz hasta un susurro y agachándose hasta donde ella tenia su cabeza, es decir casi en el piso, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos frente a una mansión, en una de las principales calles de Metrópolis.

-Si la hay, ese sujeto que vive ahí –dijo Lois señalando a la casa de enfrente –Ese sujeto se dice a si mismo "escritor", y va al diario de vez en cuando a publicar anuncios.

-Claro, y ¿por eso decidiste espiarlo? ¿Es parte de la política del diario o algo así?

-¡No! –Dijo ella levantando la voz pero la bajo al instante –Es que publica anuncios buscando mujeres, para salir y cosas así, y siempre recibe respuestas.

-¿Así que lo espías por que la gente responde a su anuncio?

-¡No! –Dijo ella rodando los ojos -¿Quieres dejarme terminar con mi teoría antes de seguir haciendo preguntas?

-De acuerdo –le dijo resignándose a que en definitiva esa noche no irían a ningún lado, eran contadas las ocasiones durante el año en que Bruce podía viajar a Metrópolis y siempre lo hacia por tan solo un par de días, así que cuando llegó (y terminó su junta de negocios) llamó a la chica para invitarla a una función de teatro, y cuando ella le dijo donde estaba el pensó en ir a recogerla para salir, no pensó encontrarla con gorra y pantalón militar espiando a un hombre.

-Bien –continuo Lois -pues siempre recibe respuestas de chicas muy atractivas, estas le llegan a Artie en la sección de anuncios y después él se las pasa a este hombre. Y las chicas siempre parecen tener cualidades únicas, y ser muy bellas, y aun así este hombre siempre va al diario a poner su anuncio.

-Lois, sigo sin entender.

Lois rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio para no decirle a Bruce que era tonto al no entender su teoría.

-¡Bruce a todas luces algo extraño pasa aquí!, mira las señales, hombre mayor, pide salir con chicas lindas, todas diferentes…

-¿Y qué? Yo también salgo con chicas diferentes y… -comenzó a decir Bruce pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lois.

-Es diferente este caso, por que ayer el hombre le dijo a Artie que iría a comprar una pala, por que tenía "secretos" que enterrar, ¿entiendes? "secretos", todas esas chicas, una pala, secretos, un hombre rico de los suburbios, no lo sé, pero para mi que eso de escribir es una mascara para lo que en realidad hace por las noches.

De pronto Bruce comprendió lo que Lois quería decir, era algo descabellado y poco común, pero ¿qué tal si Lois tenia razón y el hombre resultaba ser un asesino?

-¡Ahí esta! –exclamó Lois levantándose de golpe –¡Y lleva una bolsa grande, la arrastra a duras penas, y la pala! –de la emoción Lois se salio corriendo para ver más de cerca.

-Lois espera, yo no veo en la oscuridad –le dijo Bruce levantándose para alcanzarla –No te apresures, no es seguro.

Cuando le dio alcance Lois ya estaba en la cerca del hombre, con ambas manos en la orilla de esta, tratando de tener una mejor visión. La cerca era bastante alta, pero eso no impidió que Lois viera al hombre cavando con su pala mientras varias bolsas grandes de color negro llenas casi a reventar le acompañaban al lado. Bruce vio lo mismo.

-Creo que lo más correcto será llamar a seguridad –dijo él sacando su teléfono.

-No hay tiempo –le dijo Lois comenzando a trepar la cerca –Tengo que hacer algo.

-Lois… -empezó a decir Bruce pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lois ya había saltado la cerca, así que él hizo lo mismo. Dándole al pobre hombre un buen susto pues el tan solo vio a dos desconocidos saltar su cerca.

-¡Llamare a la policía si no se van en este mismo instante! –grito el hombre lo más enérgicamente que pudo.

-Mire señor aquí los que llamaremos a la policía somos nosotros, ¿Qué no cree que ya sabemos lo que ha estado haciendo? -Le espetó Lois muy segura de si misma, tan segura que hizo dudar al hombre.

-Yo… es mi propiedad, salgan de aquí, no les incumbe lo que haga –dijo el señor de nueva cuenta.

-Lois… -empezó a hablar Bruce quien había ido a ver las bolsas negras y se había dado cuenta de lo que contenían.

-Bruce este no es momento...

-Lois…

-Bruce no…

-Lois…

-¿Qué? –le dijo ella al ver que Bruce no la dejaría continuar.

-Lois este hombre es Gil Hemmin, el escritor –le dijo Bruce quien al fin había podido ver el rostro del hombre, al estar más cerca y con la poca iluminación del lugar –Hemmin no es ningún asesino. Y estas son pinturas, pinturas frescas y cuadros doblados y rotos, aquí no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Ah no? –dijo Lois sorprendida.

-Espera… yo te conozco… -mencionó el escritor al ver a Bruce -¿No eres Bru...

-Sí. Lo soy, y lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma señor Hemmin, por cierto soy admirador de su trabajo, ella es mi novia de Métropolis, y decidimos hacer una broma a algún miembro de la localidad mientras estábamos de vacaciones, ya sabe, llamar a una casa sin ser invitados y correr de la policía, la adrenalina que esto te hace sentir, bueno, Luciana me ha dicho que es algo único –comenzó Bruce a mentir con ese tono tan habitual que hacia que Lois se preguntará si Bruce tan solo decía mentiras en su vida pues le salían de manera natural.

-Debería de darle vergüenza… ¿Qué no dijo que se llamaba Lois? –preguntó el escritor acercándose más, ahora que sabia que no le harían daño había entrado en el la curiosidad natural de saber quienes eran, sin embargo Bruce se paró delante de Lois para que este no pudiera reconocerla o saber quien era.

-Oh no, Luciana dije, debió de haber escuchado mal por la turbación.

-Lo que hicieron es demasiado bajo, debería de llamar a la policía -continuó el escritor.

-Pero no lo hará –le dijo Bruce en tono serio –No lo hará por que usted es un excelente escritor, un alma caritativa que entiende que las personas cometen errores y sabe perdonar. Pero sobre todo _no_ lo hará por que nosotros hemos venido en un momento en el que pudimos percibir su secreto. Usted planeaba no tan solo consagrarse como escritor si no también como pintor así que durante los últimos meses ha estado consiguiéndose modelos para intentar pintar, sin embargo estas han sido modelos anónimas, ya que en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien no quería que nadie se enterara de su fracaso, por eso ahora que se da cuenta de que no sabe como pintar un fresco a decidido enterrar las pruebas de su fiasco.

-¿Cómo supo... –comenzó a hablar el escritor pero fue interrumpido por la segura voz de Bruce.

-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que nosotros no diremos nada de su pequeño desliz en el mundo de las artes, mientras usted no diga nada de nuestra visita.

-Si la prensa se enterara me comerían vivo, mi próximo libro no se vendería, me dirían que soy un fracaso, por eso tengo que esconder las evidencias…

-Lo sé señor Hemmin, en eso nos parecemos, y ahora si nos disculpa, Luciana y yo iremos a ver una película, y descuide, no volveremos a molestarlo ni a usted ni a nadie. Y diciendo esto Bruce se dio la vuelta cubriendo lo mejor que podía a Lois y saliendo de ahí, saltando la barda de nuevo. Durante el trayecto al departamento de Lois, Bruce fue más que callado, estaba muy enojado por la situación y en un caso así sabia que era mejor no hablar.

-Gracias por traerme – le dijo ella al llegar a su departamento y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto.

-Lois –le dijo él rompiendo el silencio antes de que bajara –Eres una persona inteligente, entusiasta, apasionada y valiente cuyas corazonadas no fallan, después de todo una historia había en ese lugar al que fuimos –dijo sin mencionar el nombre del sujeto, era costumbre de Bruce que si algo no salía bien con alguien después ya no lo mencionaba –Sin embargo, también eres rezongona e impetuosa y no piensas bien las cosas antes de actuar. Paciencia Lois, la clave es la paciencia, debes de ser paciente y observar las cosas, no puedes ser tan impulsiva, no en tu trabajo.

Lois no dijo nada, y Bruce suspiro, el coraje de pronto se había ido, después de todo al final las cosas habían salido extrañamente bien.

-Ahora tendrás que mantenerte alejada de Artie si no quieres que el escritor te reconozca –le dijo él a modo de broma

-Lo sé… y sobre eso…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… -empezó a hablar él.

-A no, no iba a agradecerte –dijo ella sonriendo –Tan solo quería preguntarte ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

-Lois eso es un secreto del cual no estoy autorizado para hablar.

-Bien –dijo ella cerrando la puerta del auto, sentándose derecha de nuevo –En ese caso no me moveré de aquí hasta que me cuentes

-Es una historia muy larga

-Entonces vayamos a cenar y mientras cenamos me cuentas

-Esta bien –dijo él asintiendo –En ese caso vayamos a cenar.


End file.
